<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like Old Times by AMax76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622847">Just Like Old Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMax76/pseuds/AMax76'>AMax76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom (Disney), F/M, Good Parent Quirin (Disney), I headcanon the Brotherhood used to dogpile and this is where my headcanon led, Rapunzel and Varian are Siblings (Disney), Sort Of, The Brotherhood is a family, Varian fluff (Disney), Why is that not a tag let the child be happy, family bed sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMax76/pseuds/AMax76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brotherhood picked up on old habits quickly after reuniting. It didn't take long for them to share said habits with Varian, much to Rapunzel's amusement.</p>
<p>Literally no plot, just Brotherhood fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adira &amp; Hector &amp; Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin &amp; Varian (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney), Ruddiger &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Like Old Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so it's no secret that my opinions on Rapunzel are less than flattering, but she and Varian do have sibling vibes, so bear with me while I write fluff for once.</p>
<p>Also, I didn't get sibling vibes off Edmund with the others, so sorry he's not as involved in the story. </p>
<p>And I'm a sucker for platonic snuggling, etc., and I headcanon that the Brotherhood used to dogpile to keep warm. In general, though, this was mostly an excuse to write fluff because I need a break from the constant angst I typically write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time she noticed it was after the attack by Zhan Tiri. The castle infirmary was packed full with those who had participated in the fight. None were severely injured, courtesy of the healing incantation, but the physicians wanted to check everyone over just in case, and most of them were exhausted. The majority of them were collapsed on the beds, fast asleep, as no one wanted to take the trouble of making up the guest rooms or going home.</p>
<p>Rapunzel smiled as she passed among them, those who were still awake greeting her fondly. She stopped to talk to the guards, to enquire with the physicians about the people’s health, to speak to a child. Then she stopped at the foot of Varian’s bed.</p>
<p>She giggled as she saw the boy curled up with his raccoon in his arms. That wasn’t even the cutest part. Varian himself was in his father’s arms. Hector lay sprawled across Varian and Quirin. Adira lay closer to the foot of the bed, but she was holding Quirin’s hand.</p>
<p>The knight looked up as she came over. “Shh,” he whispered. “They just got to sleep.”</p>
<p>She nodded and came over to his side to speak quietly. “We can get another cot moved in here.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “It’s fine. This is normal. Or was.”</p>
<p>“Do you need anything? Food, water, more blankets?”</p>
<p>“I think we’re fine, thank you. Is there anything I can do to help you?”</p>
<p>She grinned. “I think you have your hands full. But thank you.” She stepped away to give the family some much-needed rest.</p>
<p>O‴O‴O‴</p>
<p>The second time she noticed it was at Varian’s house a few weeks later. The Brotherhood hadn’t left yet, but King Edmund had informed her and Eugene that the four of them were leaving for the Dark Kingdom soon. Rapunzel decided to drop by Varian’s house to inform him of a new science expo coming to Neserdnia. She’d only heard today and wanted to make sure he got the news first.</p>
<p>His house was quiet and dark when she got there, the sun starting to drop below the horizon. She knocked on the lab door and waited. The chances of Varian being asleep at this time of day—at any time of day, really—were slim, and he was probably still holed up in here working on whatever project had caught his interest this time. But when a few minutes passed and no one answered, she decided to try the front door of his house instead.</p>
<p>It was opened by a raccoon.</p>
<p>“Hi, Ruddiger,” she greeted cheerfully, only to stop as he put a finger to his lips and motioned her inside. She stepped into the living room and looked around. No one was present. “Where—”</p>
<p>He shushed her again and started towards the back of the house, leading her to a bedroom. As she peeked in the door, she put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.</p>
<p>Hector had his spindly arms wrapped around Varian, who in turn was buried in Adira’s long hair. She lay stretched out next to the boys, somehow managing to avoid the tangle of limbs, with Quirin on the other side. His arm reached across all three of them. Ruddiger hopped onto the bed and snuggled between Varian and Adira. He motioned to his forehead then pointed at Varian.</p>
<p>Rapunzel stepped closer and reached over Adira to feel Varian’s face. It was flushed and warm, and he unconsciously leaned into her cold touch. As she stepped back, she almost yelped in surprise; Adira’s eyes were open and fixed on her.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright,” Adira whispered back. “I apologize for not standing. I don’t want to wake the others. Varian passed out while working, so Quirin insisted he go to sleep.” She turned slightly to look at her brother and nephew. “You’ll keep an eye on them when Hector and I are gone, right?”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She smiled softly. “He’s a good kid.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel drew a paper out of her bag and placed it on the nightstand. “Will you give this to him when he wakes up?”</p>
<p>Adira nodded. Rapunzel thanked her and noiselessly left.</p>
<p>O‴O‴O‴</p>
<p>The third time she noticed it was at her wedding a few months later. Edmund and the Brotherhood had returned to Corona to see their prince get hitched. The ceremony was held with all due pomp and finery appropriate for the union of two kingdoms. As such, the celebration lasted all day and long into the night, and it would continue for several more days.</p>
<p>But a girl could only take so much hugging and crying and congratulations and dancing, on top of all the paperwork her father and the nobles pulled her and Eugene aside to fill out, before she needed a break. Tearing herself away from her parents and husband for a few minutes, she excused herself on the basis of needing some space for a moment.</p>
<p>Stumbling through a doorway into one of the numerous sitting rooms, she came to a halt suddenly at the sight that met her. Quirin lay on one of the couches, Hector on top of him, Adira on top of him, and Varian and Ruddiger between Adira and the back of the couch. This time it was Hector that looked up as she came in.</p>
<p>“Princess,” he muttered, his voice strained from being trapped in between three people and a raccoon.</p>
<p>“Hector.” She grinned. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Never better. You?”</p>
<p>“Fine. Just needed some space.” She sat in an armchair by the fireplace. “So is this just something you do?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s just like old times.” His lips, usually set in a permanent scowl, twisted into a small smile. “Back in the day, we’d do this to keep warm on missions and stuff. It just stuck after that. I kinda missed it, y’know. Suppose it’s a good thing I didn’t kill you when I had the chance. I wouldn’t’ve seen Quirin again or met Var.”</p>
<p>“For the record, I’m glad you didn’t kill me, either.”</p>
<p>O‴O‴O‴</p>
<p>“Okay, put that back!” Varian snatched the book out of Eugene’s hand. “That’s an antique, not a footstool. If I wanted you to reach the cookies, I wouldn’t have had Ruddiger hide them on the top shelf. Those are part of an experiment!”</p>
<p>Rapunzel kissed Eugene’s cheek. “I’ll make you some regular cookies later, huh? Some that don’t have who-knows-what chemicals in them.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” he yielded. “What did you lace these with anyway, Goggles? Truth serum? Aging serum?”</p>
<p>“None of your business.” He took the book back to the library, the adults following and Ruddiger on his shoulders. “Just don’t eat them.”</p>
<p>Rapunzel sat on one of the couches. “So other than forbidden cookies, what have you been up to?”</p>
<p>“Mostly that, but I’ve also been making improvements to the speed balloon. I want to take it back to the Dark Kingdom and show my family.” He retrieved a book and sat next to her, curling his legs up underneath him. Eugene joined them. For a while, they stayed that way, enjoying the peace and quiet and each other’s company.</p>
<p>After a bit, Varian’s head started to nod. He sagged against Eugene’s shoulder as his eyes fluttered closed. “Umm…” the man blinked in surprise as Rapunzel giggled.</p>
<p>“How long has he been awake this time?” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Don’t know. He stayed here last night, but I forgot to check and make sure he went to bed. I just want to know why he’s sleeping on my arm.” He smiled fondly, clearly more amused than upset.</p>
<p>“I suppose he misses his family,” she offered. She held out her hands and shifted the child into her arms. He didn’t even stir, already fast asleep. In the time she and Varian had been friends, she’d come to see him as a little brother of sorts. And while she could never be a proper substitute for his real family, she would never allow him to feel alone again the way he had before. She had made that promise to herself, intent on keeping it.</p>
<p>The door opened, and Quirin stuck his head in. He smiled as he saw his son and his furry companion curled up asleep. Turning to someone behind him, he put a finger to his lips and entered noiselessly. Rapunzel’s eyes widened as two others followed him in.</p>
<p>The Brotherhood crossed over to them. Eugene stood, and the princess shifted to allow Quirin to sit on the couch and take Varian in his arms. Adira sat next to her brother and leaned on his shoulder, letting Varian’s head lay in her lap. Ruddiger clung to Varian’s arm as he snuggled between Adira and Quirin. Hector sat on the other side and moved Varian’s feet to sit down, leaning on Quirin’s other shoulder. Within mere moments, he and Adira were asleep, or at least pretending to be.</p>
<p>Rapunzel and Eugene waved and started for the exit. Quirin’s voice stopped them. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>She smiled at the family. “You’re welcome.” One day, she and Eugene would have children of their own. One day, they’d be asleep on a couch like that after a day of working or goofing off, a child or two tucked in their arms, safe in the knowledge that they had each other to lean on. For now, though, the sight of her little brother held safely in the arms of his family was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you and God bless!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>